


Karmic Balance (podfic)

by alec_castairs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dying Will Flame Therories, F/M, Kakashi loves his adorable little genin, Kakashi raises the Vongola 10th Generation, M/M, Multi, Naruto Epilogue Compliant, Ninja in the Mafia, Obito and Kakashi are ninja married., Obito regrets everything, Podfic, Sneaky bastards being BAMF, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Divergence happens Pre-Canon, The Vongola 10th Generation is a Shinobi Clan, This permanently warps their outlook on life, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: The Transmigration of Souls allows those who have repudiated their dharma a second chance at enlightenment. Karma being what it is, how is a soul supposed to repay debts inherited from their past life if they cannot remember their mistakes? Hatake Kakashi is a ninja, and in the time-honored tradition of his people, he bargains with Fate. Gambling not with lives, but with Death, Hatake Kakashi wins a second chance. Mind and soul reborn in a new world, Obito and Kakashi find each other once again. Despite the weight of their sins and the pain of their scars, the two shinobi look forward to a life of peace. Unfortunately for their retirement, Destiny, and a certain meddling Sage, have other plans...The Vongola Tenth Generation had inherited the Dying Will of the First Generation. All was going as was foreseen... until a pair of ninja decided to meddle, and changed the Pattern before it could be set. (the podfic)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Karmic Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841507) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 



> I apologize for all mispronounced words!! Hope you all like it.

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pXNTc2EL3-qekenWfdru4wNRYhTpn9S5>


	2. Chapter 2

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FIcYqKIc5JKTxGZzOdsgpdIfhcEYmlLi>


	3. Chapter 3

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=17t1RRcZm91h8Fm75v34HNIFXNA4Kls69>


	4. Chapter 4

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nS6D-VclpzRazpsp8l_y7bB3k4SXHzw->


	5. Chapter 5

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=19lY29tF3REmM-iRP5qn027T6wD5FjOvh>


	6. Chapter 6

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AReixSHC9KJRv6Gta8phbNijQd95x6vc/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
